Zara: The Last Bender
by Twicullenfan96
Summary: A modern day girl named Zara discovers that she is the new avatar. And, as far as she knows, the last bender alive. After Aang discovers time-bending, she joins the gaang on their adventures. Zuko/Zara
1. Chapter 1

Zara: The Last Bender

**A/N: "OMG IS TWICULLENFAN96 WRITING A NEW FANFIC THAT ISN'T TWILIGHT? THIS IS INSANITY!" - lol I was just kidding about you guys thinking that... but if you were... I'M PSYCHIC! Yes, I know it's weird, but I've been obsessed with Avatar lately and I just came up with a fanfiction idea... so here it is... And personally, I thought this idea was a stroke of genius... I swear I'm not conceited or anything, but this is my favorite idea for a fanfic (that I've come up with...) so... ON WITH LE STORY! (I do not know any french... just for the record...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if people do these for Avatar fics... but I'm going to do it anywayz :D I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER AND I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH!**

**ZARA'S POV (point of view ;) )**

I wished I could be like Aang and Katara! I always thought it would be so cool to be able to water-bend. I sat watching Avatar on the Tv and grumbled to myself... they were so lucky...

"Why are you mumbling to yourself?" asked my brother.

"No reason. Aren't you supposed to be at a friend's house or something?" I replied.

"Aw crap! Uh, I'll see you in a few hours... if Mom or Dad asks, I'm... um... taking a walk."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See you later."

After about an hour of sitting on the couch staring into space, I decided I would mess around and pretend to water-bend. I had a bird bath in the backyard that would be perfect. I became giddy and excited as I entered the yard. I thought back to what Katara did when she first taught Aang water-bending. Ah, yes! Pushing and pulling... all in the wrists. As I looked down I saw the previously still water begin to move in sync with my hands. The day wasn't breezy, so I was confused... was I really water-bending?

I decided, that I'd try to bend the other elements too. Water, earth, fire, air. I looked down and saw a rock near my feet. I stopped moving the water and concentrated all of my energy into levitating the rock. When I opened my eyes, the rock was floating in the air. I was earth-bending.

"No, no, no! This can't be real! That was only a cartoon, it's not real!" I cried. _I can't be The Avatar! _I silently added.

**A/N: Ya I know this is like SUPER short but it's 12:56 in the morning and I want to post this but I'm tired so we'll just say this is like a teaser. If I get enough reviews, I'll post more and longer chapters :D goodnight ppls!**


	2. She's the Avatar

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Thanks to my reviewers ****musician-CEOwannabe, Aneladam, and ann. reviewer LOL. Hey LOL I loved your review and so did my friends it made all of us lol ;) So ya I'm updating again just cause I love you guys so much! Here it is!**

_Previously on Zara: The Last Bender_

_As I looked down I saw the previously still water begin to move in sync with my hands. The day wasn't breezy, so I was confused... was I really water-bending?_

_I decided that I'd try to bend the other elements too. Water, earth, fire, air. I looked down and saw a rock near my feet. I stopped moving the water and concentrated all of my energy into levitating the rock. When I opened my eyes, the rock was floating in the air. I was earth-bending._

_"No, no, no! This can't be real! That was only a cartoon, it's not real!" I cried. _I can't be The Avatar! _I silently added._

Zara POV

Maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe I was just crazy! Aang, Katara, and Sokka _weren't_ real! I went back to the bird bath, the water was still again. I put my arms out and began to push and pull the water. Again, it worked.

I went over to a different rock and tried to earthbend it again. It worked. I took my phone out to call Tilia and Jade, but when I decided to leave them out of this as much as possible, I put it back. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Um, hey, I noticed you bending over there," said a boy's voice. It almost reminded me of... _no way! _

I turned around and screamed. Aang was standing there in front of me.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!" Aang told me.

"How are you here! How is this possible!" I couldn't help it. I sunk down to the ground sobbing.

"What's wrong with her, Aang? Why is she crying?" asked a feminine voice which I assumed to be Katara.

"I don't know, when she saw me she screamed and started crying."

Katara moved besde me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You guy's aren't real, I don't know what's going on!"

"What do you mean?"

"In my time, you guys are fictional characters! I don't know how you ended up here or how I can bend the elements!" I sobbed.

"Shh... it's okay calm down. We traveled to the future when Aang discovered timebending. We were wandering around when we saw you. Are there any other benders in this time?"

"Not that I know of. I think I'm the only one."

"Well, you can join us if you like. We can have Toph teach you earth-bending!"

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Aang?"

"She's not an earthbender."

"What do you mean? I saw her earthbending...?"

"She's the Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated... again! I've just been so obsessed with this story lately that I have to keep writing it, I can't stop! LOL ;) Thanks to dr. b, TintedRoses, and ApplePieLover for reviewing! Also thank you to TintedRoses for adding this story to her story alerts. On with the story! ****Avec l'histoire! (still don't know french.. used google translate ;) )**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_"Well, you can join us if you like. We can have Toph teach you earth-bending!"_

_"Katara?" Aang asked._

_"Yeah, Aang?"_

_"She's not an earthbender."_

_"What do you mean? I saw her earthbending...?"_

_"She's the Avatar."_

Katara gasped. "Oh my gosh! This is _perfect!_Aang, she can help you defeat Ozai!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Katara, I can't help Aang defeat Ozai."

"Why not? You're the avatar...?"

"Because I haven't mastered any element and I have less time than Aang had. At least when you found Aang, he has mastered airbending! I can't do this!"

"Zara, I have faith in you and I know Aang does too. We can help you master the elements, Aang had to look for teachers for water and earth. You have Aang, Toph and I to help you with air, water, and earth. You both just need a firebending teacher. I can bring you with us, and when it's time for you to return home, we can bring you back in this exact spot so no one will even notice you're gone. Do you want to try?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hold on... let me check this."

**Hey what's up?**my best friend Jade texted me.

**Nothing much just watching Avatar. I'll text you later, it's getting to a good part! :D **I replied.

I put my phone away and sighed. "I'll do it," I said.

"Great! Did you want to grab a few things to take with you?" Aang asked.

"Um, ya sure. I'll be right back."

I went into my room and put my phone on my dresser. I picked up the photo of my mother and silent tears began to fall. I heard a tapping on my door followed by it opening.

"You alright?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

After that, I grabbed my essentials. Food, toothbrush, comb, etc. I put into a small bag which I slung over my shoulder. I met Katara and Aang back in the yard.

"You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

We walked into my garage where a huge furry monster was sitting. I giggled and went over to see Appa.

"Appa, Zara. Zara, Appa." Aang said.

Appa gave me a big lick and I laughed. I climbed up on to his saddle when something hit me.

"Hey, why didn't Sokka, Toph or Momo come with you guys?"

Katara laughed. "Aang left Momo with Sokka and Sokka and Toph don't quite trust the timebending yet."

"That sounds like Sokka. Always such the pessimist." I laughed.

Then, Aang created a giant portal.

"Hold on tight Zara. Yip yip!" Aang said.

A few seconds later, we arrived at their camp. I saw Sokka sitting down and talking to Momo. When he saw me, he looked up.

"Hey, who is this!" he asked.

"Yeah, there's someone new..." Toph asked.

"This is Zara." Aang replied.

"And you brought her back from the future?"

"Yes, we did." Katara responded.

"Well, who exactly is she anyway?"

"I'm one of the future avatars." I told him.

**A/N: Hey guys please review! They mean a lot to me!**


	4. Waterbending

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what! I wrote this three days in the future and then timebended myself to today so you could read it sooner! Lol, jk duh ;) I can't do that... as far as I know... Anyway... I updated even though I only got one review... come on guys please review, they make me happy :D**

_Previously on Zara: The Last Bender_

_"Hey, who is this!" Sokka asked._

_"Yeah, there's someone new..." Toph asked._

_"This is Zara." Aang replied._

_"And you brought her back from the future?"_

_"Yes, we did." Katara responded._

_"Well, who exactly is she anyway?"_

_"I'm one of the future avatars." I told him._

"One of the future avatars? And how do we know she's not lying?"

"I saw her bending earth and water." Aang told him.

"But I havn't mastered any of the elements yet. I just figured out I was the avatar a little while before Aang found me." I told Sokka.

"Alright... but I'm on to you Zara..." Sokka said as he raised an eyebrow. I chuckled under my breath. He was just so _weird._

"Why were you laughing?" Sokka said as he pointed a finger at my face.

I laughed hard. "Oh... no reason..." I said as I laughed even harder.

"Hey, so do you want to start waterbending while Toph teaches Aang earthbending?" Katara asked.

"That would be great!"

Katara brought me out to the stream where they collected water.

"Okay, so you know how to push and pull the water right?"

"Um, kind of."

"Well, just show me what you can do and I'll help you improve." she smiled.

I sighed. "Alright."

I started to bend the water as much as I could but it wasn't moving very much.

"Here, just relax your writsts a bit more and make sure you have a good stance."

I put my foot back, relaxed my wrists, and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Zara," Katara assured me.

I started bending the water again and it worked much better. The wave that I create when I bend, was much bigger and more in my control.

"I did it! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Great job Zara!" said Katara. "Okay, the next one is a bit harder. I call it 'streaming the water'"

She lifted some water out of the stream and began to manipulate it. It looked amazing!

"Now, just do what I do. Remember to have a strong stance, it's very important."

I nodded my head. I lifted some water out of the stram and began to move it around in the air. It felt so great! I wanted to try something though... I brough the water above Katara's head and let it go. It fell all over her, she was soaked! I laughed and ran back to camp as fast as I could. When I got there, I was still laughing. Sokka gave me a weird look.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I was waterbending and I poured _so_ much water on Katara!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"Well, thank you. For getting Katara back for all the times she got me wet trying to waterbend."

Right after, I heard Katara yelling my name and laughing.

"Oh crap! I was never here, okay?"

I went and hid, but I could still see the camp.

"Where's Zara?" Katara asked.

"I don't know she hasn't come back yet..." Sokka replied.

"You are _so _lying, Sokka!" she laughed.

I came out of my hiding place. "I'm right here," I laughed. "I _so_ got you!"

"Oh don't worry, I will get revenge," she said, still laughing.

"Guys! Guys! I did it! I earthbended!" Aang said, running towards us.

"That's great!" Katara and I said.

" I poured water on Katara when we were waterbending! I was laughing _so _hard!" I laughed.

"Awesome!" Aang responded.

"Well, we were going to go back to the stream to waterbend a bit more. Do you want to join us Aang?" Katara asked.

"Sure! That would be great!"

When we got there, I learned a bit more. I learned how to create a big wave and how to do the water whip. Katara got me back for earlier and we had a great time. Soon though, the sun began to set and we had to go back to camp.

"So, how did waterbending training go?" Toph asked.

"It went great! Zara's a really fast learner, just like Aang." Katara responded.

We set up camp and then went to bed with a promise of waterbending some more tomorrow. This was turning out to be a great day.

**A/N: There you guys go! My longest chapter that I've written for any story... I think... Anyway! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (did I say please enough ;) ) review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Dec. 2nd! Another chapter up! Sorry, I was going to post like two days ago but I didn't finish it until now. :) I just want to say thank you to musician-CEOwannabe for reviewing for almost every chapter! And also thank you so much for putting this story on your "****Stories I am really following and may get addicted to" list. You are the best reader ever and I woud totally read your fanfics if I read the boks the fanfics are about... ;)** **:D And I really want other people to review also, because I only got one review each for the last two chapters :( But, because I am an awesome person, and I love you all, I'm still going to update as much as possible.**

_**Previously on Zara **_

_**"So, how did waterbending training go?" Toph asked.**_

_**"It went great! Zara's a really fast learner, just like Aang." Katara responded.**_

_**We set up camp and then went to bed with a promise of waterbending some more tomorrow. This was turning out to be a great day.**_

"Hey Katara?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zara?"

"Do you think that you could teach me the water-whip before we start our mini vacations?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

We told everyone that we would be back shortly and then headed for the stream. When we got there, Katara quickly demonstrated the water-whip and then asked me to try. I got it on the first try and I was so proud of myself. We headed back afterwards and got ready to take our mini-vacations. The first place we went was where Aang made his little orchestra with the animals. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen! Then, Aang showed Katara the map and she chose The Misty Palms Oasis, just like in the Tv show. I was excited, I couldn't wait until we got to the Library! The Oasis was worse than I expected. There were dirty sandbenders everywhere. But, on the bright side, those smoothie things were awesome! The Professor from Ba Sing Se was super hyper and excited about seeing Aang. Although, I still don't understand why he measured Aang's head...

Finally, the proffesor started talking about the library and Sokka declared that was where he wanted to go for his mini vacation. It looked and sounded so ridiculous that I totally laughed.

"Why is everything I say and do funny to you? Sokka asked.

"Your just weirder than I expected you to be." I replied.

He walked away mumbling something like, "You're the only bender in your time and I'm weird?" I just laughed.

"I heard that Sokka!" I yelled.

After that, we all got on Appa and headed out into the desert. The tower wasn't very hard to find, especially since I knew what it looked like.

"There it is!" I yelled.

"Um, Zara, that isn't the library, that's a tower..." Sokka said.

"I know it's a tower Sokka, the library is buried underneath the sand. Look at the picture, the top of the library is that tower!"

"Oh, you're right. Good job!"

We landed and sokka threw his rope into the window of the tower and then climbed the wall and everyone else followed except for Toph and I.

"Aren't you coming with us Zara?"

"No, I'll be more help out here then in there, trust me." I smiled.

"Alright,"

I sat down next to Toph and we began to talk.

"Zara? Were your parents like mine? You know, all controlling and everything?" Toph asked me.

"No, they weren't. My parents were very nice and undertstanding people." I told her.

"You must have been very lucky."

"No, not quite." I replied.

"What happened?"

"My mother died a little over a year ago. After that, my dad remarried." I let a tear fall.

"I'm so sorry Zara. I guess I'd rather have controlling parents than none."

"It's alright, I'm doing better now."

Right after I said that, the tower began to shake and sink. I saw the sandbenders in the distance.

"Toph! Hold up the tower!" I yelled.

_Finally, something to do _I thought.


	6. Sandbenders

Zara: The Last Bender Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update yesterday, but I forgot about some homework when I was about to update... but I'm updating now! I know I keep bugging you about reviewing, but honestly it only takes a few seconds of your time and it takes me like 45 minutes towrite each chapter. And besides that, I'm sick today but I'm still updating for you! See how much I love you? Thank you to musician-CEOwannabe, Zara (LOL), and anti for reviewing! Love you guys the most! I really hope this chapter doesn't suck... please let me know!**

_**Previously on Zara:**_

_**Right after I said that, the tower began to shake and sink. I saw the sandbenders in the distance.**_

_**"Toph! Hold up the tower!" I yelled.**_

**Finally, something to do**_** I thought.**_

The sandbenders approached quickly as I ran up in front of Appa. I looked behind me and Toph was holding up the tower. Soon, the sandbenders were here.

"You better stay away from this bison!" I yelled at them.

"Oh ya? Or what? You're just a girl, you can't protect it!" One of them yelled back.

I opened my pouch of water and hit him with a water whip. He fell to the ground and motioned for the others to attack me. I hit them all down, or at least I thought. When the last one fell, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go! Leave us alone!" I screamed.

"Why? This bison is very valuable we'll make a fortune."

He tied my hands together and was leading me to the glider when Katara and Momo came out of the tower.

"Let her and the bison go!" she yelled.

"Why should I?"

"That is the Avatar's bison! If you take Appa, it will be harder for the avatar to master the elements and defeat Fire Lord Ozai to win this war! Let them go!"

"Oh... I-I am so sorry... I didn't know... We're going to leave now... I sincerely apologize..." he stuttered as he let me go and left with the rest of the sandbenders.

"Zara, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. I walked over to Appa and started to pet him. "Are you alirught Appa?" I asked. He made that weird noise and Katara and I laughed.

Aang and Sokka came out right afterwards.

"We got it!"Sokka exclaimed.

"So, what did you and Toph do? Besides Toph holding up the library anyway." Aand asked.

"Oh, nothing. Kicked some sandbenders butts for trying to kidnap Appa. Nothing major," I laughed.

"Thank you so much Zara! I don't know what I would've done without Appa!"

"Well, it was mainly Katara. I almost got taken along with Appa, but she saved us both."

"How about we just say that everyone contributed and head back to the oasis for the night." Sokka suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I said and everyone agreed.

We hopped on Appa and left. After a few minutes, I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Yay I'm done now please review!**


	7. Nightmares

**A/N: Hola! Hey guys! Guess what! I got 3 reviews last chapter! :D Thanks to Anti, musician-CEOwannabe, and xXBlazen179Xx for reviewing, LOVE YOU GUYZ!  
Anyway, sorry I didn't upd8 sooner, my parents took my damn laptop *grumbles to self*... anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review if you want an awesome I love you next chapter ;)**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Well, it was mainly Katara. I almost got taken along with Appa, but she saved us both."**_

_**"How about we just say that everyone contributed and head back to the oasis for the night." Sokka suggested.**_

_**"Sounds good to me!" I said and everyone agreed.**_

_**We hopped on Appa and left. After a few minutes, I drifted to sleep.**_

I had a terrible dream that night.

In front of me was the same scene that happened a little over a year ago. I saw my mother in front of me and the two people that attacked us and killed her. I was terrified for my life and my mother's life. Only this time, I felt like I could help her. I saw why. There was an opened bottle of water a few feet from me. All I had to do was waterbend and my mother would survive! I tried to waterbend, I tried so hard, but I just couldn't. I felt so useless and so frustrated. I began to cry harder and tried to fight off the attackers, but that only made things worse. They turned around and murdered my mother right in front of me.

"Mom!" I cried.

I screamed for her and tried to get away, but I couldn't.

I began to wake up when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked really scared." Sokka asked.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, well you should get some sleep then." Katara said.

"I'm okay, I'm rested enough."

"Well, we should head to Ba Sing Se then."

After a few minutes of packing - and more concerned glances than I could handle- we headed out to Ba Sing Se. The flight took a long time, and we were still in the air when nightfall came again.

"We should camp for the night," Aang suggested.

He flew Appa down to the ground and we made camp. Everyone got ready for bed, but I didn't sleep. Katara woke up a few hours later. She walked over to me and sat next to where I was sitting.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You really should get some rest, you know."

"I can't! I can't see what I saw last night again!" I cried.

"It does help to talk about it."

"Not for me. I was doing fine until I mentioned it to Toph and now I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well, you should at least try to get some rest. We'll all be here, I promise."

"Thanks Katara." I said and layed down to rest. "Goodnight."

I eventually drifted into another nightmare filled slumber.

**A/N: Hey sorry its so short but remember, I love you all (but I love the reviewers the most) ;) I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll update tomorrow... maybe... possibly... adios!**


	8. The Enemy?

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**After a few minutes of packing we headed out to Ba Sing Se…**_

_**He flew Appa down to the ground and we made camp…**_

_**I eventually drifted into another nightmare filled slumber…**_

**Chapter 8: The Enemy?**

We had walked for, what, hours now? Where are the cars, or, I don't know, cattle cars? I've never had to walk this much in my life.

"How long has it been?" I asked Katara, my head hung back, eyes closed as I let out a heavy breath. The sun was unbearable!

"It's only been 10 minutes, I suppose," she replied, giving me a worried look. "Are you ok, Zara?"

"No! How do you live like this? Where are your cars?"

"What?" she asked eventually, looking very confused.

"Nevermind…"

"Look, over there!" Aang suddenly yelled to us, excitement all over his face as he pointed in front of him. "Ba Sing Se"

"What?" I screamed at him, pushing between Aang and Sokka to get a better look. Though, my smile quickly left my face as I saw the city – if you would even call it a city, all I saw was a pointy triangle.

The heat was getting to my mind, obviously. I whipped around and pointed behind me. "That is not a city! All there is a small pointy, whatever!"

They all gave me confused looks… and amusement?

"Youre crazy, aren't you?" Sokka asked.

I gave him a thoughtful look, shrugged, and turned around to start walking again. After a few steps higher up the mountain, I saw a giant city. I guess the 'point' was that tall tower sitting right at the middle of it all.

I gasped. "I bet they have a real bathroom!" I said to them, jogging down the moiuntain.

Soon, everyone caught up0 with me, laughing until we got around the last mountain. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Wait!" I told Aang, putting my hands up for everyone to stop. "You— we— uh—cant go there." I told them, pointing around the mountain.

"Why? Im hungry!" Sokka complained. "What is there to worry about, Zara?" Katara asked me, curious and suspicious.

Aang gave me a long, hard look, which I returned to him as best I could. I couldn't let him go, let him see the drill… But, of course, he was supposed to stop it… Before I could think of what to do, he had opened his glider and flew off.

"Great," I mumbled to myself. Oh well, he'll figure it out eventually. "Come on, lets keep walking," I told Katara and Sokka.

Suddenly, I heard a 'thump' and a muffled yell. Before I could turn around to see what was happening, I heard another 'thump' and, all of a sudden, someone was pushing me and making me fall to the ground.

"Get off of me! Now!" I screamed, my fists continutely punching my captors back, but it did nothing, not even distract him. My captor restrained my wrists immediately.

"Quiet!" he commanded, as I assessed his face. I froze. My mouth was hanging open as I stared at his face, his scar. His eyes were beautiful, harsh, but protective and somewhere, innocent. His hair? Hot.

My eyes flickered to my left, as I saw my friends sitting against a boulder, gagged and roped.

"I am Prince Zu—" my captor started.

"Ya, ya. I know who you are," I retorted, annoyed now, all romance forgotten. "Now, if you would please get off of me?" I stared at him with the fiercest look I could manage. It didn't seem to phase him, but he did get off eventually.

When he was up, he started walking towards Katara and Sokka. I scrambled to my feet. I panicked, and came up with a quick plan.

"Ugh!" I yelled, earthbending a boulder at him. A pebble bounced off Zukkos back and fell lamely to the ground. "Darn," I said, looking at my 'great plan' laying on the ground.

He turned toward me, and was about to say something, when I saw something orange flying towards us. Aang. I smiled, looking up at him as he got closer. Then, something grabbed me, and I was thrown over someones shoulder.

"Zu—Zukko!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand. Then, he started jogging out of sight of my friends.

"You," he said between breaths, "Are. Coming. With me."

I, again, started my fit with my fists, but he either didn't notice, or just ignored me. I bounced on his shoulder for a while, giving up, though hating that I felt weak. Soon, we stopped, and Zukko dropped me on the ground as he sat on a rock. He hung his head, breathing heavily.

I was about to rant to him, yet again, until I heard choked breathiong. Was he alright? My expression quickly turned to worry and concern. I walked slowly to his side.

"Are you… alright?" I asked in a soothing tone, lifting my hand to touch his back, but decided it best not to.

He didn't answer, struggling for breath, not normally even for someone who had just ran miles. Eventually, I did lay my hand on his back. He quickly shot up and gave me the angriest look I've ever seen, and it terrified me.

"Start walking," he commanded, still out of breath, but a lot better than before. "And no talking." He turned and started walking towards Ba Sing Se. I followed behind.

**A.N.: This chapter may be deleted and changed. **


	9. I Trust You

**A/N: Hello peoples of the Avatar fanfiction world I am back! Again... Hope youenjoyed the last chapter, it was written by one of my BFFs so anyway, without furthur ado.. here is chapter 9! **

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Are you… alright?" I asked in a soothing tone, lifting my hand to touch his back, but decided it best not to.**_

_**He didn't answer, struggling for breath, not normally even for someone who had just ran miles. Eventually, I did lay my hand on his back. He quickly shot up and gave me the angriest look I've ever seen, and it terrified me.**_

_**"Start walking," he commanded, still out of breath, but a lot better than before. "And no talking." He turned and started walking towards Ba Sing Se. I followed behind**_.

We had been walking in silence for about an hour, which was almost painful to me... I was a very talkative person. So, I decided to talk to him... and possibly annoy the hell out of him too.

"You know, you're not the first person whose tried to kidnap me before. Well, you're the only one who has had me for this long so I guess thats kind of like an accomplishment. Isn't this like the longest you've had someone that you kidnapped? I mean when you took Aang, he gave himself up and then you only had him for like, I don't know, twenty minutes, a half hour maybe? I mean you really need to work on that-"

"I said be quiet!" He yelled.

"Why did you kidnap me anyway? I mean come on, almost nobody knows I exist, so its not like bringing me back to your father is going to restore you're honor or anything." I snickered. In truth, if they knew that I was another avatar, he probably could restore his honor using me. "You're really lucky I don't have any water or anything right now, or I'd totally waterbend you're butt!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet!"

"Look, I'm a really talkative person, so I could go all day. I just want to know why you're here kidnapping me, the least valuable person of the group, instead of staying in Ba Sing Se with Iroh. If you tell me, I promise I'll be quiet."

He sighed. "Fine. I left Ba Sing Se because I knew working in a tea shop wasn't my destiny. I was meant for something greater than that. And I kidnapped you because you seemed to be the weakest of the group but you would also make easy bait."

"Okay, yeah I'm pretty weak without waterbending. But as for the destiny part, you're right. Working in a tea shop isn't your destiny. But, neither is hunting the avatar. I promise you that."

"How would you know what my destiny is?" He asked, a little irritation in his voice.

"Look, I could give you a whole long explanation, that would take_ forvever, _or you could just trust me on this. You are not meant to hunt that avatar." I looked at him with an expression that showed I was serious.

"How do I know I should trust you?"

"You shouldn't need a reason. You should know right away if you can trust someone. I'm not lying to you, Zuko. Believe me, I am a terrible liar."

He didn't say anything for a long time. The sun was beginning to set.

"We should rest." Zuko said.

We sat down and ate some food that Zuko brought along. Soon, the sun was gone and it was completely dark.

"Zuko?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry for annoying you before. Teasing you about the kidnapping and your honor stuff. I don't really know why I did it. But it was wrong and for that, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, I didn't know how to react. No one has ever really stood up to me like that. Oh, and, just for curiostity's sake... what is your name anyway?"

"I'm Zara."

"That's um," he cleared his throat, "A pretty name..."

"Thanks..." We sat there in the awkward silence for a while until Zuko spoke up again.

"We should sleep."

"Yeah, that, uh, sounds like a good idea."

"Oh and Zara?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

**A/N: Aw! Yay for awkward silences and fluff! Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers for well... reviewing... wow... ANYWAY! Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it! I started writing this at like midnight so... ya... 3 you and please review!**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"We should sleep."**_

_**"Yeah, that, uh, sounds like a good idea."**_

_**"Oh and Zara?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I trust you."**_

"Thank you, Zuko. And just so you know, I trust you too." I mumbled right before I fell asleep.

I woke up screaming and crying again. Zuko was shaking me and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up with my tears still falling, but silently now.

"Are you alright?" He asked after he put a hand on my shoulder. He looked concerned.

I did the only thing that came to my mind at that time. I turned around and hugged him before beginning to sob again. Zuko was hesitant at first, his hands hovering over my back. Soon though, he rubbed and patted my back.

"You'll be okay," he said softly into my ear. I stayed like that for a while, until I calmed down.

"Thank you for that. I'm sorry I just hugged you without any warning."

"It's alright." he cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your dream about?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone except Toph- the earthbender, if you didn't know- about this. But, I keep dreaming about the night my mother was murdered."

"You know, when my mother left, I had dreams of her too. I missed her so badly. I still do."

"Don't worry. You'll find her, I know you will."

"I sure hope so." he stood up. "We should get moving."

"Yeah."

We walked for a while. I don't know how long, two or three hours maybe. I wanted to say something, start a conversation, but I just couldn't figure out what to say. After about ten more minutes, I had to speak up because my feet were so sore.

"Hey Zuko? I think we should rest for a little bit."

He nodded and we sat down.

As soon as I sat down, I closed my eyes, looked up at the sky, and let the small breeze cool me.

Suddenly, I felt Zuko grab my arm and pull me up. He began to pull me as he ran.

"Zuko? Why are we running!" I asked.

"No time... to explain." he said betweeen breaths.

I tried to release myself from his grip, but he refused to let go of me. I started to get out of breath.

"Zuko, can we stop? I need... to catch... my breath!"

"Not yet. Soon though."

We ran for another minute or so before Aang landed in front of us.

"Let her go!" he exclaimed.

I looked around. Aang was the only one who came for me. Zuko was giving Aang the death glare and Aang was giving it right back.

"Fine," Zuko said.

He let go of my wrist. I walked in front of him and gave him a serious look. Then, I hugged him.

"Thanks for the trip. It was fun." I began. "Meet me at the tea shop sometime." I whispered into his ear.

He gave me a quick squeeze before letting me go. I walked over to Aang and he got out the bison whistle and blew it. A few moments later Appa came.

"Hi Appa!" I said while petting him. He groaned and I laughed.

We got on and flew towards Ba Sing Se.

"So..." I began. "Have fun taking down that drill?" I asked.

"Um... How'd you know about that...?"

"I just do. I know a lot about your life. So, I know a lot about your future. At least I did... who knows how me being here will screw things up?"

"Well... can you tell me some things from my future? Please?"

"Nope. Not unless a someone's life is depending on my knowledge."

"Fine..." he mumbled. "So anyway, why did you hug Zuko before we left?"

"I don't know... we kind of... chatted a bit. He admitted that he trusted me. I thought that was a miracle!"

"Wait... he trusts you? How'd you get him to do that."

"I told him some stuff about his destiny."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he wasn't meant to hunt you. That's all I said though, I kept it very vague."

"Was that the truth?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to him about something as serious as that?"

"Well... what is his destiny anyway?"

"I won't tell you any more than I told him."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

He frowned and went back to Appa's head to steer.

"Zara...?" he said as he turned around.

"No Aang!" I laughed.

"I wasn't talking about that, Zara,"

"Oh... well then... whats up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to get your attention. I'm really bored. I really wish I could have some of those pies that I made with Gyatso."

"Aw man... I lost the game!"

"What?"

"Nothing..." I pouted.

"Okay then..."

I looked around and saw the hole that the drill left.

"Oh my gosh that must have been a _huge _drill!"

"Yeah it took a while to bring it down."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I still feel bad."

Aang landed Appa in front of the house and we climbed off. When we walked in, everyone was in the living room talking.

"Hey, has anyone noticed how weird that Joo Dee lady has been actinng?"

"Yeah I noticed." I said as I laughed.

"Zara, Aang, you're back!" Katara said. "How was being kidnapped by Zuko?"

"Not bad. Kinda nice actually."

"Uh okay... You sure your alright?"

"Of course. He's not a bad guy. Just conflicted. I'm going to go see him at his tea shop here in a few days."

"He lives here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah in the lower ring with Iroh. They came here looking for a new life. They aren't going to hurt anyone."

"I don't know... Even if thats true, you weren't in the histories so he could end up hurting you."

"Look, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. But if anything happens to you or anyone else, you're responsible."

He walked out of the room looking extremely pissed off. I walked off and headed toward the tea shop.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to Sheillia, Charlie. O.o, Avatar Obsession, and Avatarlover231 for reviewing! Also thanks to Springflowerangel for adding this story to her faves and The never ending drums for adding this to her story alerts! I hope you like this chapter and pretty please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Did I ask if you could please review…?) **

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Of course. He's not a bad guy. Just conflicted. I'm going to go see him at his tea shop here in a few days."**_

_**"He lives here!" Sokka exclaimed.**_

_**"Yeah. In the lower ring with Iroh. They came here looking for a new life. They aren't going to hurt anyone."**_

_**"I don't know... Even if that's true, you weren't in the histories so he could end up hurting you."**_

_**"Look, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."**_

_**"Fine. But if anything happens to you or anyone else, you're responsible."**_

_**He walked out of the room looking extremely pissed off. I walked off and headed toward the tea shop.**_

I made my way to the tea shop. I was going to ask Iroh if Zuko made it back yet. The only problem was that they went under fake names that I couldn't remember at the time. I remembered that Zuko's name was Lee, but I couldn't remember Iroh's….

I arrived at the tea shop and saw Iroh working behind the counter.

"Excuse me… sir…" I said over to him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Lee had come back yet."

"Not yet. Have you seen him?"

"Yes I did. A few hours ago, actually. I told him that I'd see him back here later. He's coming back soon, don't worry."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you for letting me know. I am Mushi by the way."

"I'm Zara. Nice to meet you." I turned to leave. "When Zuko comes back, make sure to tell him that I'm looking for him."

"I will."

I started to walk around the lower ring. I was still pretty mad at Sokka, so I didn't want to go back home yet. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, but I ended up near the wall. _I better head back home. It'll be a long walk. _I thought.

"Zara!" I heard my name being yelled as I was turning around.

I looked around me; I recognized the voice. Then, I spotted him. Zuko was walking up to me. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god! I was wondering when you would make it back! I felt so bad just leaving you out there like that!" I said when I released him. "I even went to the tea shop looking for you!"

"You didn't ask for Zuko, did you?"

"Of course not; I asked for Lee. Oh and 'Mushi' has a _very_ weird name…"

"You talked to my uncle?"

"Yes I talked to your uncle! I was wondering if you had gotten home yet. I let him know that you were on your way back. He seemed very relieved. He really cares about you."

The sun was setting and the streets were nearly empty.

"I should get back to my uncle. He probably can't wait to see me."

"Okay. Just one thing first!"

I grabbed his arm and led him over to a fountain that I found.

"Okay. Now close your eyes."

"Zara… I don't know… promise you won't smack me with the water or anything?"

"I promise," I laughed. "Now close your eyes!"

I didn't even bother with the water bending. I just grabbed the bucket, poured it over his head, and ran. I looked behind me and saw that Zuko was following behind me smiling slightly. All of a sudden, zuko grabbed me and spun me around to face him.

"Let me go!" I laughed.

"Not until you promise to get all this water off of me," he replied laughing slightly.

"Okay I promise!"

He let me go and I water bended the water off of him. We walked back to the tea shop together, chatting about random things. When we got there, we paused in front of the building like a cheesy scene from any movie with a date.

"I should probably go see Iroh." Zuko said.

"Yeah, he missed you a lot. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to the house. I finally let myself admit it. I was falling for Zuko.

**A/N: AWW! How sweet! ZukoxZara is almost there! (or Zura if you prefer. The couple name was given to me by musician-CEOwannabe I believe… she said it in one of her reviews. Thanks!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to doc b, Avatar Obsession, and AvatarLover231 for reviewing! :D Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! :D **

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender **_

_**"I should probably go see Iroh." Zuko said.**_

_**"Yeah, he missed you a lot. I'll see you later."**_

_**"Yeah, see ya."**_

_**I reached up and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to the house. I finally let myself admit it. I was falling for Zuko.**_

I woke up when the sun began to shine through my window. I stretched and yawned as I stood up out of my bed. I walked out if my room and in to the living room. Everyone was eating breakfast and it smelled great!

"What's for breakfast?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Omelets. Joo Dee brought them over," Toph said.

"I'm still suspicious about her. You know anything about her?" Sokka asked me.

"Yep. I know why she's acting weird and everything. I'm just not going to tell you. Yet."

"Well, I am still kind of mad at you for last night. And, it doesn't matter at the moment. If it comes down to someone's life, I'll let you know. I told the same thing to Aang and Zuko, just so you know."

"Wait does Zuko know that you're…"

"No. He doesn't really know anything about me."

"Well that's good. We have the surprise factor then."

"Surprise factor for what"? I asked.

"Defeating the firelord." He said simply.

"Wait, she's going to help me defeat the firelord?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I just said that," Sokka chuckled.

"Well, that should make things easier…"

"Okay, I have one question." I said while I grabbed an omelet. "If I'm just supposed to be a waterbender, how am I supposed to master the other elements?"

"Simple. You don't_ just_ have to be a waterbender. It's not like everyone everywhere is going to know that you're a waterbender. In Ba Sing Se, you can be an earthbender. Just don't earthbend in front of Zuko."

"That won't work, Sokka. I mean, it's a great plan and stuff, but I was waterbending yesterday."

"Toph, Aang and you can go out on Appa to practice then."

After I finished my omelet I got up and told everyone that I would be back at five so Aang, Toph and I could go out and earthbend.

When I left the house, I grabbed a carriage.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The lower ring please," I smiled.

"That'll be two silver pieces please," the driver said when we got there.

I handed him the money and headed towards the tea shop. I entered and saw Iroh standing behind the counter. I walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me? Mushi?" I asked.

"Yes? Oh hello Zara, I am very happy to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"My nephew has been telling me about you."

I became alarmed. How much did he tell him?

"What did he say?"

"Well, he told me that you were a waterbender. And," he said, but continued softer, "that you are traveling with the avatar."

"Oh, he uh, told you about that huh... well..."

"I also think he likes you. Don't tell him I said that though. He will be very angry with me that I told you."

"I'll keep it a secret. Promise."

"Would you like some tea, Zara?"

"Um, no thanks. Sorry, I don't really like tea..."

Right after I said that, Zuko walked into the dining area.

"Lee!" I called.

I walked up to him.

"Hey, you want to sneak out of here and do something fun?" I asked.

"Sounds a lot better than serving tea..." He looked over at Iroh. "Were you talking to my uncle?"

"Yeah I was."

"What did you...?"

"I told him I don't really like tea. Wasn't such a good idea... How about we leave before he passes out or spontaneously combusts or something..."

"That's a good idea..."

We walked out of the tea shop and started walking no where in particular.

"So... you told your uncle about me, huh?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I mean, it's not like it's a big secret or anything. Is it?"

"No, I was just surprised."

"Okay. So about last night..."

"What about it?'

"Why did you kiss my cheek before we left?"

"I don't know it was just impulse. I like you I guess." I looked down. "Now I feel really stupid..."

We stopped walking. He stood in front of me, but I still didn't look at him. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I was forced to look at him.

"Don't." he said.

Then, he kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey peoples! Sorry for the long delay, but I could **_**not **_**figure out what to write! I think I have it though so... enjoy!**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Okay. So about last night..."**_

_**"What about it?"**_

_**"Why did you kiss my cheek before we left?"**_

_**"I don't know it was just impulse. I like you I guess." I looked down. "Now I feel really stupid..."**_

_**We stopped walking. He stood in front of me, but I still didn't look at him. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I was forced to look at him.**_

_**"Don't." he said.**_

_**Then, he kissed me.**_

When the kiss ended, Zuko and I had our foreheads touching. We were looking into eachothers eyes.

"I like you too," he said.

I smiled and took my forehead off of his. I gave him a hug. After that, we walked around Ba Sing Se just exploring, not paying attention to where we were headed. We ended up by my house.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, but I have to leave, I had plans and my house is near here. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He smiled and then gave me a quick kiss before turning around and leaving.

I ran into the house and found Aang and Toph sitting down.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Zara. You ready for some earthbending?"

"Oh, you know I am!"

We went out of the house and into the hut where Appa was staying. We climbed on him and headed out of Ba Sing Se. We flew for about an hour; Aang really didn't want me to be seen earthbending. Appa landed and we all climbed off.

"So," Aang began," Do you want Toph or me to teach you?"

Toph moved over and pushed Aang.

"Out of the way Twinkletoes, I get to teach Zara. You go practice your earthbending or something."

Aang frowned and walked away from us.

"Okay, first, make sure you have a nice firm stance. Firmer than when you're waterbending. Spread your legs apart and bend your knees."

I did what she said.

"Good. Now I want you to concentrate all of you're energy into lifting that boulder over there. Don't stop until you can lift it without struggle."

I tried unsuccesfully for a long time. At one point I actually had the boulder up about a foot, but Toph yelled, "Concentrate harder" and I droppped it. I stopped trying to lift it for a few seconds, closed my eyes, and concentrated only on what I was about to do. Once I had full concentration, I lifted the boulder.

"Good," I heard Toph say, but I stayed focused. "Now try to punch it away from you."

I mustered up all of the energy inside of me and tried to do as she said. It worked! I actually did it! I was so excited!

"It's getting dark, I think we should head home." I said.

"Come on Twinkletoes! We're going home!" Toph yelled as she began to walk towards Appa.

It was around eight-thirty when we returned home. I grabbed a bite to eat and then headed to my room to sleep.

I couldn't sleep though. About an hour passed of me just lying down before I decided that I would take a walk outside to clear my mind. When I walked into the main room, everyone was there, just hanging out.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" said Katara.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I'm going to go for a walk. Would anyone like to join me?"

"I think we're good," Sokka yawned. "We were just about to go to bed."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Goodnight." I said as I walked out the door.

As I was walking, many thoughts came to mind. The most prominent being that I still couldn't believe this was all real. About a month ago, I didn't even know this place was real. And now I'm the avatar. I felt bad for not letting Zuko know. He will be so furious when he finds out.

I looked quickly around me to make sure that there was no one out before earthbending a rock to me. I rolled it around in my palm as I walked. I ended up by a fountain. The rock feel from my hand as I began to waterbend. Soft giggles escaped my mouth as I played with the water. I felt like a little kid again when I used to the swimming pool. When I finished, I sat on the ledge of the fountain, just staring into the clear water. I saw my reflection and I gasped. I looked so _different _from when I left. My dark brown hair became lighter because of the constant sunlight, it had also grown a few inches too. I didn't look as innocent as I did before. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I could tell I wasn't the same, just by looking at myself. I sighed and rose to go home. I took my time getting there.

When I arrived, I had to cover my mouth to prevent screams. The house was burned in many areas and I could tell that it recently happened. I ran into the house with tears running down my face to find that everyone was missing. I went into the hut where Appa was to make sure that he was unharmed. When I walked in, he was still asleep. I closed the door quietly and ran towards Zuko's house. It took me about ten minutes to run all the way over there. When I arrived, I knocked on the door loudly, so that it would wake Zuko up. It took about five minutes, but eventually he showed up at the door. He looked sleepy, but as soon as he saw my face, he woke up.

"Zara, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My friends have been kidnapped. By firebenders."

**A/N: Bum bum bum! Cliffy ;) Please review, they mean a lot to me :D**


	14. Finding The Gaang

**A/N: hey guys! I thought since it took me so long to update the last time that I'd update today! I only got three reviews though, so can I get at least 5...? pretty please...? Oh and I lost the game! (I don't know if any of you play it... but ya...) PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**When I arrived, I had to cover my mouth to prevent screams. The house was burned in many areas and I could tell that it recently happened. I ran into the house with tears running down my face to find that everyone was missing. I went into the hut where Appa was to make sure that he was unharmed. When I walked in, he was still asleep. I closed the door quietly and ran towards Zuko's house. It took me about ten minutes to run all the way over there. When I arrived, I knocked on the door loudly, so that it would wake Zuko up. It took about five minutes, but eventually he showed up at the door. He looked sleepy, but as soon as he saw my face, he woke up.**_

_**"Zara, what's wrong?" He asked.**_

_**"My friends have been kidnapped. By firebenders."**_

Zuko grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs to Iroh's room.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he said while shaking him.

"What? What?" he asked sleepily.

"The avatar has been taken!"

"I thought you weren't getting involved anymore, Prince Zuko."

His face softened a bit when he finally noticed me. I was silently crying and I looked really scared.

"I see... How do you plan on returning him?"

"Appa, Aang's flying bison, is still here. Zuko and I can ride on him."

"But what will they think when I show up rescuing the avatar on his flying bison?"

I had to think about that one. It would look odd...

"You are there because you want him for yourself. You found Appa and me, and made me help you find the avatar. Good enough?"

"That works. Good thinking." Zuko responded.

"So, why did you bother me in my peaceful slumber?" asked Iroh.

"I guess I just wanted to let you know I was leaving. You know, in case you woke up and found me gone." Zuko responded to Iroh's question.

"Be back soon."

"I will."

"Be calm Zara. I am confident that you and my nephew can rescue your friends."

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a polite bow.

Zuko and I ran out of the house. We had to run all the way to mine; there were no carriages out this late at night. The run was tiring. I was out of breath about two minutes before we reached the house, but I ran anyway. We went directly into the hut once we arrived. Appa was still asleep, but when we got up on him, he woke up. I was sitting on his head while Zuko was on the saddle.

"Yip Yip!" I exclaimed.

We flew towards the area where the ferries come in, hoping to find a fire nation ship. We flew for about forty-five minutes more until we spotted it. I flew Appa down besides the ship and Zuko and I jumped on. There were gaurds running towards us, but I froze them with my waterbending. More and more came and soon we were surrounded. Zuko and I were back to back. I would freeze them after Zuko distracted them with his firebending. After we defeated them, I heard a clapping in the background. Zuko and I turned and saw Zhao.

"A nice effort I'll admit."

"Where are they Zhao?" I yelled.

"Why, I don't know who you are referring to..." he replied in a very fake foice.

"You know _exactly _who she's talking about Zhao! Where is the avatar?" Zuko yelled.

"Oh, somehere down in the prison cells I'm pretty sure. But you'll have to get through _me _first!" he exclaimed as he shot a fireball at us.

Zuko and Zhao started fighting eachother. There was fire everywhere. I used the distraction that Zuko gave and ran behind Zhao. I froze his feet to the floor. Zuko looked at me and I motioned for him to get the gaang. He ran down the stairs of the ship. I looked down again, but his feet weren't frozen anymore. I got a lot of water and dumped it on his head before I started to run. He shot a fireblast at me but put some water in front of it to put it out. I turned around and water-whipped him. He fell and I took that advantage to go downstairs with Zuko. When I got down there I saw everyone running towards where I was. They got in front of me and Aang blew his Bison whistle. Appa came down by the side of the boat, but right then Zhao appeared.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" he shouted.

He grabbed me and put his arm around my neck.

"Let me go, Zhao!" I yelled.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked.

That just pissed me off further. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the groin-hard. He grunted and released me. We ran onto Appa and flew away.


	15. Telling Zuko

**A/N: Hey guyz! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't figure out what to write and then I went on vacation on Friday and got back today... so ya ;) Thank you to dr b, AvatarLover231, Lily, and xXBlazen179xX for reviewing! Lily, I loved your review! So, because I loved it so much, I'm going to update all of my stories in the next day or 2 MAX. And I am sorry for not updating :) . Anyway here's the next chapter :P enjoy!**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Zhao shouted.**_

_**He grabbed me and put his arm around my neck.**_

_**"Let me go, Zhao!" I yelled.**_

_**"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked.**_

_**That just pissed me off further. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the groin-hard. He grunted and released me. We ran onto Appa and flew away. **_

The ride home was honestly kind of annoying. Everyone-except Toph of course- stared at Zuko and I at one point or another. We were sitting down and I guess you could say cuddling. My head was on the crook of his neck and his arm was around my waist. Sokka's reaction, though, made me want to laugh. He stared at us, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Are you-?" he began.

"Yep." I cut him off.

"Oh, um, okay then..." he said while scratching his head and scooting a bit farther away.

I laughed softly then yawned. I just remembered that I didn't sleep at all yet. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a bed that I had never seen before. _Probably just a temporary home until ours gets rebuilt,_ I thought. I stretched and got up, sleepily walking into the main room.

"Hey, Zara. Sleep well?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I slept good," I smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, Zara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing us last night."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

I sat down on the sofa, by the arm.

"Hey, Aang? Are we going earthbending today?"

"Sure. If you want to."

"That would be great."

I just sat there for a while before I got up and went to my room to change and comb my hair. When I was done, I went back to the main room.

"Okay, Mr. Plan Guy." I said to Sokka as I sat down on the sofa, "I have a dilemma and I need you're help."

"Okay... what's up?"

"I need to know how to tell Zuko that I'm the avatar. I mean he needs to know eventually. Sooner would be best."

"I don't know... why does he need to know?"

"He can teach Aang and I firebending."

"How-"

"Don't you even think about asking if we can trust him. He helped me come and rescue you guys in the middle of the night. He can be trusted."

"Okay then... why don't you just bring him with you while you go earthbending?"

"Duh! I don't know why I didn't think of that! Thanks Sokka."

I walked out of the house and grabbed a carriage to the tea shop. I walked in and saw Iroh working behind the counter.

"Hello Mushi," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hello, Zara. Are you looking for Lee?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. Is he here?"

"He's in the back room. I will let him know that you are here."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Zuko walked out of the back and gave a slight smile as he saw me.

"Hi, Lee. I was thinking that we could go out of Ba Sing Se today with everyone. I have something to show you."

"Sure, that would be great. When are we leaving?"

"Now, if that's alright."

"That's fine." He said to me. "Uncle! I'm leaving, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hurry back!"

We walked out of the tea shop and grabbed a ride to my house.

"What did you want to show me?" Zuko asked after sitting for a few minutes.

"I'll explain everything later." I said. "There's a witness," I whispered and then giggled.

Zuko looked at me slightly horrified.

"Really, Lee?" I laughed. "I didn't murder someone if that's what you're thinking."

The closer we got to the house, the more nervous I became. I knew Zuko was going to be mad at me for keeping the secret from him. I just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. When Zuko and I walked into the house, the atmosphere was very tense. I could understand why.

"Alright, I know you guys have had your... well... fights, for lack of a better term, but lets just go out and have a good time as _friends._" I said after a few moments of an awkward silence.

After that, I grabbed Zuko'shand and led him out to Appa. We all flew to our normal spot. When we got there, I was breathing a lot heavier than normal and my heart was pounding against my chest.

"Are you alright, Zara?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath and got off of Appa along with everyone else.

"Alright Zuko," I said facing him. "I have some big news and I don't know how you'll take it. But whatever what I tell you, or whatever your reaction is, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone else?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Zuko, I'm the avatar."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, didn't mean for this to be a cliffie, but I was tired and wanted to go to bed, so I ended here. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I can ;) So anyway, please review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guyz! sorry for my late update, but I got grounded from my laptop for bad grades so I couldn't update :( but I'm updating now lol ;) Hope you guys like this chapter! **

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**When we got there, I was breathing a lot heavier than normal and my heart was pounding against my chest.**_

_**"Are you alright, Zara?" Zuko asked me.**_

_**"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath and got off of Appa along with everyone else.**_

_**"Alright Zuko," I said facing him. "I have some big news and I don't know how you'll take it. But whatever what I tell you, or whatever your reaction is, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone else?"**_

_**"Of course," he replied.**_

_**"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Zuko, I'm the avatar."**_

"What! That's not possible, the air bender's the avatar not you, you're a water bender!"

"Zuko, can you please calm down so I can explain this to you?"

"No, I will not calm down, Zara!" he snapped.

"I knew you would act like this, I knew it! You know why I was freaking out earlier? Because I didn't know how to tell you this! I couldn't just walk up to you in the middle of the street in Ba Sing Se and say 'Hey, Zuko, I'm the avatar.'!"

"Zara, I trusted you!"

"And I trust you too! Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you this!"

"When we first met, you said that I should be able to tell if I trusted someone, right away. Shouldn't the same apply to you?"

"Zuko, I did trust you, I still do, okay? I just needed the right oppurtunity to tell you!"

"And a random trip outside Ba Sing Se was the right oppurtunity?"

"Look guys, let's just cut to the chase. Zara and Aang need a fire bending teacher and they figured that you could help them out." Sokka explained.

"Is that why you asked me trust you? So that I could teach you firebending!"

"No, Zuko that's not it I swear! I didn't even think of it at first! It took me a while to realize that you could teach us, but that wasn't my original intentention I swear!" As I said this I began to cry.

"You can find yourself you're own damn firebending teacher for all I care!"

Zuko started to walk away and even though I screamed his name he wouldn't turn around.

"Zuko, I love you, I'm sorry." I whispered as I sank down to the ground and began to sob.

"Zara, Zara it'll be okay I promise," Katara tried to console me. "Way to go, Sokka! You just pissed off the guy that had been hunting us, and who could give away Zara's secret! Not to mention, you also pissed off the guy that Zara was in love with! Could you not see that!"

"Zara, I am _so _sorry! God! I'm such an idiot." Sokka apologized.

"It's okay Sokka. I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Can we please just go home?"

Aang nodded and we all climbed on Appa. The ride back home felt like an eternity. Everyone was silent, the whole way, even Momo. He did however, climb onto my lap with me. I gave a small smile when he did and stroked his fur. Finally though, we got back home. The rest of the day, I stayed in my bed refusing any food that my friend stried to give me. At one point Momo brought me a moon peach.

"Not right now, Momo. You can eat it, I know how much you love them."

A couple hours after that, I just wanted to go back home, to my time. If only just for a visit. I wanted to see Jade and my brother again! It didn't take me long to decide to ask Aang to take me back home. I walked out of my bedroom and into the main room where the gaang was sitting and talking.

"Hey, Aang? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he came over to me. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could take me back to my time for a little bit. Just to visit, I'm feeling a bit homesick."

"Of course! Is later tonight or tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Why? Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, there's a party for the king's bear tonight at his palace. We're going to try to sneak in to talk to the Earth King."

"Do you mind if I come? I have the perfect plan to get in, which in fact actually worked."

"Yeah that would be great! We better tell everyone the plan, though."

We walked over to where the rest of the gaang was sitting.

"Okay, so this is one of the few times I'm actually going to tell you what to do. So, Toph, Katara and I are going to walk around near the line. We are going to meet a man named Long Feng snd we're going to tell him that we are all cousins, that Toph lost our invitations, and that our family is worried about us inside the palace. Aang and Sokka will sneak in as bus boys, then you guys will take off the uniforms and change into a different outfit. Long Feng will see that we found our family and everything will work out fine."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Sokka said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know I didn't end with a cliffhanger or anything ;) its insane for me but I don't kow how to continue it yet so ya... I'll post another chapter inn the next few days! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update... ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! SO SORRY! I can't believe its already been almost a month since I updated! I feel SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bad! I would give you all of these excuses as to why I didn't update but in truth I was just kind of being lazy and obsessing over this on story called ****Girls of One Nation: Book One Water.****It is INSANELY awesome and I LOVE it! Anyway so sorry! And I'm also thinking of rewriting the story (not changing any ideas... much...) And I just want to know if I should or not, so if you could, please leave it in a review :) PLEASE REVIEW... pretty please... with a cherry on top...? OH! and just so you know I am REALLY sugar high right now! My BFF and I went out and saw Beastly and even though we stuffed our faces with popcorn, candy, and a LARGE coke, we ended up getting Hagen daaz (sp?) and it was AMAZING! I have a "like me on facebook" sticker stuck to my forehead and my BFF drew a face in her ice cream using her tongue! So ya, it was an awesome girls night out ;)**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Okay, so this is one of the few times I'm actually going to tell you what to do. So, Toph, Katara and I are going to walk around near the line. We are going to meet a man named Long Feng snd we're going to tell him that we are all cousins, that Toph lost our invitations, and that our family is worried about us inside the palace. Aang and Sokka will sneak in as bus boys, then you guys will take off the uniforms and change into a different outfit. Long Feng will see that we found our family and everything will work out fine."**_

_**"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Sokka said**_.

"Hey, Sokka... Aang..." I said in a really winy voice.

"What...?" they asked hesitantly

"Well, there was this one thing that I remember you guys doing before and I was just wondering if you could maybe, possibly, do it for me...?"

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just need you guys to act all... you know... fancy like..."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Aang said. "Sokka, you in?"

"Sure..."

Aang and Sokka grabbed the curtains behind them and wrapped them around themselves like robes. I giggled in anticipation, I loved this scene!

"Good evening, Sokka, Water Tribe. Miss Katara, Water Tribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty. Your Momo-ness."

Momo lifted his head out of the blanket he was under and looked as if he bowed.

"Avatar Aang, how you do go on." Sokka said in what sounded like a really fake British accent.

Aang then bowed to Sokka and smiled before Sokka bowed back. Then, Aang and Sokka both bowed in close timing to each other. Then, they both bowed at the same time and hit each other in the head, bouncing backward. I laughed hysterically and was SO happy that I got to actually see that. Too bad I never got to see Sokka on cactus juice... After that, everyone looked at me weird.

"Zara, did you know that was going to happen?" Sokka said while rubbing his head.

"Maybe..."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Zara." Katara said with sincerity.

"Yeah, me too. But, I still don't get why you trusted him in the first place."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sokka! Zuko is not a bad person! He just thought that he had to restore his honor by capturing The Avatar. He thinks that he will gain his father's love and respect and he also believes that thats what he wants. He believes that it's his destiny. He hasn't realized yet that that's NOT what he wants and it's NOT his destiny!" I looked around at the surprised faces of everyone. "I'm going to my room to get ready for the party."

I walked into my room while trying to hold back tears. Sokka always had to ruin things! Yeah, I know he's a good guy and all, but when it comes to my life he tends to ruin it! I had the urge to punch something... or a specific someone. Instead, I just started to hit my pillow repeatedly. After about ten minutes, I got up and put the light green Earth Kingdom robes on and tried to put my hair up. I tried to do it for so long that I eventually gave up because my hair was so damn long. I never bothered to put it up at home, so I really had no practice with it. I started on my makeup to cool down from being pissed off at my hair. A knock on my door caused me to jump, which made me smear the lipstick I was putting on my face.

"Can I come in?" Katara asked softly as she cracked the door slightly.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess."

"Hey, Zara? I'm really sorry for what my brother said earlier. He's just an idiot. You think he'd learn not to say things like that after Yue."

"At least he'll get someone else. I never really liked much of the people you've encountered." I said. "Especially Jet, he's an ass. Haru wasn't too bad though, but later, ugh."

"Yes, Jet is a horrible person. But, what do you mean about Haru later?"

"Nothing... nothing I'm going to tell you about anyway. But, hey, do you think you can put my hair up for me? It's too much hair for me to deal with."

"Sure," she smiled.

It took her like twenty minutes, but, eventually, she got my hair up into an elegant bun and put a hairpiece in it. It looked SO great!

"Oh my god! It looks amazing! Thank you SO much Katara!"

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"We both walked out of the room and found Aang flicking Sokka upside the head. It looked so ridiculous! Katara and I struck a pose and then laughed.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Aang blushed.

Sokka flicked him upside the head. I still don't know how Katara hasn't realized how seriously lovesick the kid was. I looked around the room to find Toph, but she wasn't there.

"Toph! Hurry up, we need to go!" I yelled.

"Just one more minute!" she called back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momo with the curtain around him. Oh. My. God. We all just stared at him like idiots as he walked away.

"What are you all staring at?" Toph asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," I said, but I sounded really distracted.

"Okay then..."

"Alright, we need to go now or we'll miss Long Feng. Remember the plan, leave a few minutes after us, but don't wait too long."

Katara, Toph, and I got onto a carriage and rode to the palace.

**A/N: There you go, I updated! It was a pretty long chapter too... I could have gone longer but... anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me? I have reasons why I didn't update, but I doubt you want to hear them so ya... I hope to update soon, love you all!**

**And to answer**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momo with the curtain around him. Oh. My. God. We all just stared at him like idiots as he walked away.**_

_**"What are you all staring at?" Toph asked as she entered the room.**_

_**"Nothing," I said, but I sounded really distracted.**_

_**"Okay then..."**_

_**"Alright, we need to go now or we'll miss Long Feng. Remember the plan, leave a few minutes after us, but don't wait too long."**_

_**Katara, Toph, and I got onto a carriage and rode to the palace.**_

We approached the line where everyone was entering the palace. Toph, Katara, and I waited for a few minutes until we saw Long Feng.

"Sir! I'm sorry to bother you, but my cousin lost our invitations. She's blind," Katara whispered the last part. "Do you think you could help us? Our families inside and I'm sure they're very worried."

"I'd be honored. Please come with me," he said as he turned and walked in the palace. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked when we got inside. "By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to The King."

"I'm Qua Mai, these are Dam and Zara."

"Now, where is you're family? I'd love to meet them."

I looked around and found Aang and Sokka out of their bus-boy outfits.

"There they are!" I said before I walked over to them. "Guys, this is Long Feng. Long Feng, this is our family."

"A pleasure to meet you. These people don't appear to be much older than you. How are you related all related?"

"Qua Mai and him are brother and sister. Same thing goes for Dam and uh... Lee." I introduced Aang as Lee. "I'm their cousin."

"I see. Well, I really must be going. Have a goodnight." he said as he walked away.

"Yeah, and you can go to hell." I muttered.

Everyone looked at me weird.

"Why...? He's been nothing but nice to us..." Katara seemed confused.

"Yeah. For now. Wait until I tell you about Lake Laogai. Jet loses his memory from some hypnotist thing... yeah, not very fun..."

"What are you doing here! You must all leave immediately or we will all be in terrible trouble!" Joo Dee exclaimed, coming from nowhere.

"Not until we see The King." demanded Sokka.

"You don't understand. You must go." she said as she pushed Sokka.

Sokka then stumbled into Aang. Even though Aang was in a new outfit, he was still holding the jug of water, which got dumped onto a lady nearby.

"Sorry! No! Don't shout!" Aang pleaded.

He was about to dry the lady off using airbending, but I stopped him.

"Do you want everyone here to know that you're the you-know-who that _wasn't _invited to this party?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I am really sorry about him. He's just so clumsy sometimes." I apologized to her as I waterbended the water out of her clothes and hair.

"There's The Earth King!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Greetings your Majesty!" Aang said as he rode over to him on an air scooter.

I slapped myself on the forehead. Aang was so stupid sometimes... Suddenly, I felt something covering my mouth and pull me back to some Dai Li. They led Katara, Sokka, Toph and I into a room that I remembered as the library. A few moments later, Long Feng and Aang walked in.

"Why won't you let us speak to the Earth King? We have some news that will help defeat the Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Don;t bother Sokka. The King is nothing but Long Feng's puppet. I thought tonight we would change that. Guess not."

"So, you're the mastermind behind this whole thing miss...?"

"Zara. Though, in truth, is is none of your business."

"Zara... hmm.. that sounds an awful lot like a fire nation name."

"Excuse me?"

"Dai Li, take miss _Zara_," he sneered my name, "to Lake Laogai."

"What! NO, no way!" I screamed.

Everyone prepared for a fight, but as soon as I raised my arms in a waterbending stance, They were held together by one of the Dai Li's rock gloves. I looked around and it seemed that everyone was in the same situation.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." I said as the Dai Li led me out the door.

**A/N: Again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! but, could you maybe, pretty please review? updates should be coming faster I PROMISE!**


	19. Lake Laogai

**A/N: Hey peoplez! It's me again! XD Sorry for the almost six month wait... ... ... ... ... ... I HAVE A REASON! (If you don't care, then scroll down -_-) I have colorguard practice at least 3 times a week. 4 hrs on Monday, 3 hrs on Wednesday and 3 hours on Wednesday. Plus our competitions on Saturday which tomorrow is 7 A.M. Saturday to 1:30 A.M. Sunday. The only free days I have are for homework and I have a five page essay due soon -_- Well anyway... here ya go! :D**

_**Previously on Zara**_

_**"Dai Li, take miss Zara," he sneered my name, "to Lake Laogai."**_

_**"What! NO, no way!" I screamed.**_

_**Everyone prepared for a fight, but as soon as I raised my arms in a waterbending stance, They were held together by one of the Dai Li's rock gloves. I looked around and it seemed that everyone was in the same situation.**_

_**"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." I said as the Dai Li led me out the door.**_

Zara POV

The Dai Li led earthbended the passage to under Lake Laogai. The ladder to get down was very tall, and because of my bindings I couldn't climb it. Instead they earthbended a platform for us to stand on and brought us down. The tunnel underneath was dark and only lit by the dimly shining green crystals on the floor. The stone surroundings made the air chilly and I found myself shivering. Not only from the cold, damp air, but because of the fear of what would happen if I didn't find a way out of this. We began to walk past many doors, some open but most closed. My breathing was becoming quick and shallow and I felt sweat break on my forehead.

The memory of watching Jet down here dawned on me so suddenly that I heard myself gasp. They were going to brainwash me and there was no way I could stop them. Unless... No. It was too risky. I would just have to wait until Aang and the others rescued me. I shook my head; they wouldn't make it here in time. The Dai Li watched me wearily as I formulated a plan in my head. They knew I was planning something. My restraints tightened as I walked, making it harder to focus, but only for a second.

I only knew one way out of this situation. It would ruin everything we've worked for, everything we were trying to hide. News of this would spread to even the Fire Lord in a matter of days. I was going to have to reveal to the world that I was the avatar.

Katara POV

"Don't try anything funny. Zara is in our hands now. We _will_ be watching," warned Long Feng. "Good Night."

We were led out and into a carriage by some Dai Li agents. The carriage ride was silent, the plan making would have to wait until we got home. I was dark now, the stars were shining and the street lights were dim. There were no clouds in sight and it was a beautiful night. However, I couldn't stop worrying about Zara. The whole ride my foot tapped in impatience and my face showed exactly how I was feeling. Looking around, everyone's face held the same expression.

As soon as we reached the apartment, we went inside and started to formulate a plan.

"Okay, so, we fly Appa over there and _somehow _make our way to wherever Lake Laogai is. Then we just go in and bust her out." Said Sokka, the plan guy.

"Sounds too easy. It WON'T be that easy, I can guarantee you."

"I know. But at least we have the basis of a plan. It should work out in the end."

"Wait a minute. Guys do you remember what Zara said right after Long Feng left at the party?" Aang asked.

"No. Why?" I replied.

"She said, 'Wait until I tell you about Lake Laogai. Jet loses his memory from some hypnotist thing.' You don't think they'd do that to her... do you?"

"Let's leave. Now." I said.

We all ran out and onto Appa. My only thought was _I hope Zara's okay._

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's not very long... but it's not _TERRIBLY _short ;) Don't expect an update tomorrow :/ Sorry I won't be home XD Love you all and PLEASE review! :D**


	20. The Rescue

**A/N: Hey guyz! I'm back again! So… I only got one review last chapter… I wasn't planning on updating because I was waiting for reviews but it's been a while so… OH! AND GUESS WHAT! The one year anniversary of this story was on November 27****th****! :D Please review and enjoy this chapter! :D**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender:**_

_**Katara POV**_

_**"She said, 'Wait until I tell you about Lake Laogai. Jet loses his memory from some hypnotist thing.' You don't think they'd do that to her... do you?"**_

_**"Let's leave. Now." I said.**_

_**We all ran out and onto Appa. My only thought was **__**I hope Zara's okay.**_

Zara POV

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _I can do this_, I repeated to myself in my head. I earth-bended the bindings off of my wrists silently and quickly. The Dai-Li knew something was wrong, but at the moment I didn't think they knew what it was yet. Suddenly, I earth-bended a rock towards them and they quickly avoided it as they looked at me with surprise written clearly on their faces. I threw two more towards them and knocked them out. As soon as that happened, I sprinted back the way we came and looked for the ladder. However, when I got to the ladder I was met with about fifty Dai Li. They all stood in a fighting position. I was shocked, they couldn't have known so quickly! And then Long Feng walked out of the group and I knew how the Dai Li were here. Long Feng must have suspected that I would have escaped.

"So, _Zara, I_ see you've escaped. However, there was only one way that could have been possible. You would have had to have earth-bended the bindings off of your wrist. But that's impossible isn't it? Since _clearly_ you are a water-bender."

"What do you want Long Feng?" I asked angrily.

"Let me finish!" he snarled. "So, how did you escape Zara? Did someone come rescue you? Oh wait, that doesn't make sense, they would have been here with you. So, here's my theory, but let me explain it first. Your name is that of a fire-bender, you had a fighting stance of a water-bender, and you earth-bended your bindings off. You are another avatar aren't you? I didn't think it was possible."

My tears started to fall. I didn't know why. Perhaps it was because I knew I made the wrong decision and I had just realized that. My life in this world was about to change. And not for the better.

"Just let me go Long Feng!"

"Now why would I do that?" Long Feng replied. "Dai Li! Capture the Avatar!"

I began to panic. My breathing became fast and my palms started to sweat. I was severely outnumbered. Not only that, but there was no water around and I didn't have as much practice with earth-bending as water-bending. The Dai Li shot some bindings towards my hands and I blocked them with a rock wall. The Dai Li were surrounding me now and closing in fast. I bended a platform under me and raised myself as high as I could. Then I remembered: We were under a lake. I made a small crack in the rock above me, pulling in some water. I froze some water on the Dai Li's feet and then sealed the crack. In a split second, they broke the ice and made platforms of their own to be level with me. What threw me off was that they weren't doing anything. They just stood there. Suddenly, bindings covered my wrists and mouth. Long Feng came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Don't you _dare_ try to escape again!" He whispered menacingly.

"Let her go Long Feng!" yelled Aang. I was so relieved that they came, and just in time too.

"Ah, hello young Avatar." said Long Feng, who still kept a tight grip on my arm.

"I said let her go!"

Long Feng put a knife to my throat. "Don't you _dare_ come any closer, _not one step_!" The tears came back, now accompanied by sobs. I had no idea how we were going to get out of it this time.

"Don't do anything rash, I just want to speak with you—"

Aang was interrupted. Because, while he was speaking, he took a slight step forward. And in the split second that followed, Long Feng made a gash on my throat.


	21. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I just got major writer's block. Actually (Im writing this note before the chapter) I really have no clue how this chapter is going to go... :/ But enjoy anyway! :D Love you all and pretty please with a cherry on top review! :D**

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender**_

_**"Don't do anything rash, I just want to speak with you—"**_

_**Aang was interrupted. Because, while he was speaking, he took a slight step forward. And in the split second that followed, Long Feng made a gash on my throat**_.

Chapter 21:

I heard voices faintly in the background. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I could tell that they were very distressed. I could hear sounds and murmurs, but I couldnt make out the words. I also could feel someone holding my hand. I wasn't sure who that was, though. I concentrated harder and I started to hear better after a few moments. When I did, I heard a very familiar voice. Was that... Zuko? Was he holding my hand too?

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard him say worriedly.

"I don't know, Zuko! But I did everything I could, okay?" Katara replied angrily.

"Why isn't she waking up! It's been almost a week already!"

I decided that now would be a good time to let them know that I was awake. I fluttered my eyes and then slowly opened them. At first, everything was blurry. All I saw was that it was very bright. Where was I?

"Zara's awake!" said Zuko.

He engulfed me in a hug before my eyes had even adjusted to the light yet. There was a lot of shouting and excited talking and I couldn't tell who was saying what.

"Zuko!" I tried to say. However, my lips moved and nothing came out.

"Why can't I speak?" I mouthed.

"Um... I dont- I'm not sure." Katara answered eventually. "I tried, I really did! Maybe it will heal if I keep trying to heal you every day..."

The tears began to fall as I realized the current situation. I might not ever be able to speak again. Ever. I just _had_ to try to escape, didn't I? They would have found me if I hadn't. I still would have gotten out. And I would still have my voice.

Zuko made his hold on me tighter and repeatedly told me that it was going to be okay. I took his arm off of me and scooted over. What was he doing here anyway? How could he abandon me like that and just _decide _to come back! Oh, how I wished I could yell at him right now! I glanced over my shoulder away from Zuko and saw a bowl with water in it. I stood up off of the bed, waterbended the water to hit him and then stormed out of the room. I exited the room and collapsed, sobbing, in the hallway that I did not recognize. After a few minutes, Katara came out of the room and sat next to me, comforting me.

"What happened? After I was unconcious?" I asked and gesticulated what I meant in case she couldn't read my lips.

"Aang went after Long Feng, but he disappeared. He's probably back with the Earth King, now. But after he left, I bended some water and tried to heal you the best I could in the short time we had. I healed you just enough to make it onto Appa. When we got on Appa I continued healing you. You were pretty much healed by the time we got here, so we just laid you on the bed. We couldn't come back home because we know that Long Feng and the Dai Li know where we lived. After that we just kind of waited for you to wake up. It took a couple days."

"Why is he here?" I mouthed as clearly as possible.

"We came looking for him. We remembered how you told us about how Jet loses his memory in Lake Laogai and we were concerned that that would happen to you also. So, we convinced Zuko to come with us to rescue you, seeing as we thought he could trigger a memory or something, just incase you were brain washed. And besides, this is his house."

So that's where I am right now, Zuko's house. Glad that mystery is solved.

"Why did he even come back? He hates me!" I was glad that I was used to mouthing to other people in school.

"He doesn't hate you, Zara. I think you should go in and let him tell you his side of the story, though," she said. "He really missed you," she added, whispering.

I took a deep breath, wiped away the tears, stodd up, and walked into the room.

"Zara, I am _so _sorry for how I acted before. I was stupid, and angry, and what that water tribe boy said just really got to me and-"

I started sobbing again. God, why was I so _emotional _today?

He stood up and crossed the room to me.

"I really _am _sorry. I'll teach you firebending I promise."

"Why didn't you come back?" I mouthed.

"I was afraid to. I was afraid that you'd be mad at me. I was right."

"I'm only mad that it took you so long."

"I know. And again, I am so _so _sorry. Please forgive me?"

I nodded and hugged him, tears still streaming down my face.

"I love you, Zara."

"I love you too."

And then we kissed. I was so glad to have him back. He was worth losing my voice.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked that fluff at the end, I just couldn't stand for them to be apart anymore, they are so cute! Please review! Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! Honestly, I didn't realize how long it had been until someone recently reviewed asking me for an update. But I'm back! I will be honest with you though and tell you that between college applications (Im a senior now guys!), 4 AP classes, and being color guard captain, I probably won't have a lot of time to update. But I will **_**definitely**_** try my absolute best. **

**On a side note, LEGEND OF KORRA OH MY GOSH ONLY 2 MORE WEEKS LEFT OF BOOK 2!**

**Anywaaayyy… here's the next chapter! **

_**Previously on Zara: The Last Bender…**_

_**"I know. And again, I am so **__**so **__**sorry. Please forgive me?"**_

_**I nodded and hugged him, tears still streaming down my face.**_

_**"I love you, Zara."**_

_**"I love you too."**_

_**And then we kissed. I was so glad to have him back. He was worth losing my voice.**_

Chapter 23

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Long Feng and I had since been healed by Katara. It was no surprise to me how long the waterbending master took to heal me, of course, as I knew how powerful her bending was. All that remained of the incident was a faded scar.

After I rekindled my relationship with Prince Zuko, things were great. We saw each other every day in our free time (we both still had duties to attend to, so we could not see each other all the time) and our relationship was thriving. However, about a week after I woke up, Zuko began distancing himself for reasons I was not aware of. I knew it was happening, but pretended that everything was alright. I didn't want to believe that he could possibly be leaving me again.

"Hey, Zuko?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you minded teaching me firebending today? I'm really anxious to—"

"No." The answer didn't come from Zuko, but rather from Sokka, who was looking intently at some documents.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Long Feng doesn't know you're alive. We can't risk flying Appa out of Ba Sing Se and we definitely can't have you firebending inside the city no matter what."

"I could just do something small that could be contained in the apartment?"

"Still too risky. We should just wait until we leave the city for good, which will happen right after we inform the Earth King of the eclipse."

I felt Zuko stiffen beside me; he had yet to hear of the plans to invade the palace on the eclipse. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"Oh… uh… well you see the Day of Black Sun is arriving and we thought it would be the perfect time to ambush the Fire Lord, since none of the firebenders can bend." I don't know why Sokka told Zuko; last I heard he still didn't trust him.

"Oh." Zuko replied stoically. "Zara, can I speak with you outside for a moment, _alone_?"

I merely nodded and followed him out the front door.

"Zara, look, I really care for you, but I can't stick around like this when all your friends talk about is another plan to take down my father. I know you said it's not my destiny to capture the Avatar, and I'm trying very hard to convince myself that it's true, but I still don't believe it. You have no idea how hard it is for me to sit idly by with Aang two feet away and not just snatch him and take him home! I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I was banished, and the only way to accomplish that would be to capture him!"

"Look, I get it okay!? You want to 'restore your honor'! But things will _never_ go back to the way they used to be because you have changed for the better and your father has just become more and more evil. Do you really want that Zuko? To fall in your father's footsteps? To be loved by your nation but feared and hated by the others? Is that _really_ what you want?"

"Yes… no… I don't know!"

"Look, I really did not want to resort to this but if this is the only way to get through to you…. Take me to your father instead. I'm the avatar too. The avatar that knows of future events. The avatar unknown to many. If you come back with me, I'm sure your father would restore your honor, Zuko. And if not, I would _definitely _be bait. I'm sure the news of my existence has managed to spread to the Fire Nation by now. Your father would love to know how you _pretended _to care for me, only to get closer to us so that we would reveal our secrets and let our guard down enough for me to steal me away in the middle of the night. Take me and I will _prove_ to you that it was not really what you wanted at all."

"Zara, you know I can't let you do that!"

"Just test my theory! If I'm wrong and you are _completely_ happy, then I'm wrong. I'll be fine, Zuko. I just want to prove to you that your precious honor isn't really what you want."

"My answer is no, Zara." Zuko peered up at the setting sun. "I should probably head home. It's getting dark. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Zuko kissed me on the lips chastely and left immediately afterwards.

I turned to enter the house, but was startled when I saw one of my absolute favorite characters to my left.

"Well, well, well… Zuzu fell in love with the enemy… how sweet. I'm sure my father is very anxious to meet you… Avatar Zara."


End file.
